Sweet Song, Sweet Lips
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Infamous Harry and Hermione dance on Deathly Hallows... but Harry wouldn't just stare at her after that! With Nick Cave's 'O Children' singing in the background lyrics!


**Sweet Song, Sweet Lips**

**_by:WhiteGloves_**

**Its the movies that made them look good together! It's their fault! xD**

Harry watched her from across the tent, listening quietly to that catchy song on the radio. It was their first night together, without Ron.

He watched her sad profile and felt gloomy and guilty. It was his fault after all that Ron left, but Ron had become such a jerk that the small tent wasn't enough for the both of them.

_'O children, Lift up your voice, lift up your voice'_ sang the voices on the radio.

Harry could feel his body swaying at the melody of the song. It was really catchy... and then he had an idea.

With the song singing on the background, he stood up in front of her and held his hand, inviting her to take it.

Hermione stared at him with her sad eyes and then took his hands.

He pulled her to her feet and then took off that blasted hocrux away from her neck. She stared at him without blinking as he did this. He threw the necklace on the bed and then looked her in the eye.

_'Hey little train! We're all jumping on  
>The train that goes to the Kingdom<br>We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
>And the train ain't even left the station'<em>

The song remained to invite them to move. Harry forgot that he did not like to dance. He forgot that he had to be persuaded by Parvati to dance on the floor that night on the Yule Ball... it doesn't matter to him at all...all that matters now was that he cheered up his best friend that was forever beside him through worst things.

And he swayed his arms with that clumsy movement of his. He saw her look hesitant for a moment, and then a smile started to form on her lonely lips. How foolish must he have look like?

__'Hey, little train! Wait for me!_  
><em>I once was blind but now I see<em>  
><em>Have you left a seat for me?<em>  
><em>Is that such a stretch of the imagination?'<em>_

He saw her broke into her beautiful smile as he continued to sway her arms and turn her around. He gave it his all as he saw his friend smiling for the first time again after so many weeks. He encourage her to have fun by turning her on the spot and pulling her every time she sways. They laughed at their crazy movements as they continued their free dance. And Harry pulled her close, his heart feeling much lighter after so many days...

_'Hey little train! Wait for me!_  
><em>I was held in chains but now I'm free<em>  
><em>I'm hanging in there, don't you see<em>  
><em>In this process of elimination<em>

_Hey little train! We're all jumping on_  
><em>The train that goes to the Kingdom<em>  
><em>We're happy, Ma, we're having fun<em>  
><em>It's beyond my wildest expectation<em>

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on_  
><em>The train that goes to the Kingdom<em>  
><em>We're happy, Ma, we're having fun<em>  
><em>And the train ain't even left the station'<em>

With the last dance he offered her his shoulder which she gladly took and they swayed on the spot in silence. With the last sound of the music, the best friend's stopped and looked at each other.

Harry saw gratitude in her eyes as she smiled at him weakly. He wanted to comfort her more, to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that Ron would return and that she should not cry... he wanted to say a lot of things to her, like how he was glad and happy that she was there for him, that she chose to be with him even though Ron has left... how she truly helped him about everything. He couldn't be where he was right now without her.

And all of these words left Harry as he leaned down and kissed the lips of his best friend that moment when they looked at each other.

He felt Hermione pull her head in surprise. They looked at each other. Harry watched her confused expression and felt guilty inside, but still he leaned down again and attempted another kiss on her lips.

"Harry..." she whispered, as she tried to avoid his lips, but Harry succeeded and caught her lips into his once more.

Harry and Hermione continued kissing the whole moment that the radio was trying to search for a new song to play. He felt her hesitate but encourage her lips to respond. He kissed her lower lips, and then willed her lips to open up more. He didn't know what kind of spirit suddenly possessed him but her lips were so sweet, it was like a drug.

He became more eager as time passed by. His hands have grabbed her shoulders and were squeezing on them encouragingly. They kissed more, even more as their lips and tongue continued to entwine.

But it was not meant to last.

Hermione pulled her head away and stared him in the eye.

"Harry...no..."

Harry stopped and stared at her eyes. He saw the usual determined looked on them, the kind of one when she wants to solve a very difficult Vector homework. He knew she has decided that it was enough, and knew that if they continued a lot of people would be hurt. And so he stepped back a little and continued staring her in the eyes.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

Hermione looked at him, and then nodded a little. She wrapped her arms around her before turning around and heading outside the tent, leaving Harry on his thoughts.

Harry watched her go. It was the sweetest moment they have ever shared, and one that must never be remembered.

He went back to his chair and slumped back there, feeling a little guilty.

It was Ron's fault that this happened. He never should have left her alone. Never left him alone.

With a patient sigh, Harry closed her eyes. It was moments before he noticed that the radio did not play any song anymore. The radio must have been stuck, like how stuck he was at the moment.

Still, the radio did not have those sweet lips.

With everything going on the wrong way for him now, he was glad that at least, one of those wrong things were something good to remember.

**The End.**

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
